


Running Away

by freakishmatrix



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 11:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11713638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakishmatrix/pseuds/freakishmatrix
Summary: The story so far: Kat is a proud hetero who fell in love with Adena, a proud lesbian Muslim. Someone got too proud for this relationship and freaked out. Kat. Kat freaked out. So Adena counter-freaked out and booked a flight to Paris to work things out with her beautiful French-speaking girlfriend Coco. Ouch!Kat can run or ...? Whatever it is, she runs. Or not?





	1. Running

**Author's Note:**

> What could happen after 1x05 but probably won't.

Kat’s smile was fading as she was grasping for control. Her skin started to burn. The panic and the tears that were about to come blurred her vision. She stumbled for the door. Adena's pleading "Kat, wait" was ringing in her ears. She found herself gasping for air, hyperventilating in the street. The determination that brought her running here, the clarity of mind she felt she had achieved during Soul Wheel, the courage to own her feelings all but gave way to the embarrassment of spilling her guts and letting someone in. The hurt of being rejected transformed into anger. How could she be so stupid to trust a cheater, to go after an engaged person? It was her fault, stupid Kat, why did she have to say all those things. How wonderful Adena is. How honest. What was she thinking?  
  
Kat pressed her back against the wall. In fact, she started to realize that now, she didn’t know Adena. Her facade was like her hijab, hiding parts of her, which could only be accessed once she let you in. She wasn’t courageous, she wasn’t honest. Kat’s mind cooled off. Adena was selfish to leave her, a black woman to deal with the cops alone. She was dishonest pursuing Kat while being in a relationship. She was impertinent calling their situation “us”.  
  
Kat felt annoyed with how obsessed she was with Adena these few days. Why did Adena throw her off her game? Hands on her hips in a power pose, Kat breathed out the sigh of resolution. It was the foreign touch to everything that Adena was, her scarf, her aversion to social media, Rosetta Stone ad for a voicemail, even freaking hummus that pulled Kat in. But she’s not gay. This lesbian shit is intense. Back to proud hetero.  
  
Kat felt calmer. She instinctively went for her phone. To tweet? Something trite, ugh, something bitter? To text? Her friends would be worried, would come over, would cheer her up. Kat felt like a failure for chasing someone who didn’t exist. She scrolled through her messages with Adena and her mind immediately went to the memories of two nights before. Kissing Adena right on this spot like she’s never kissed or been kissed before, putting hands on her, feeling her body, being so into it, making out for hours. Her head started to spin. She wanted that kiss again. She was attracted to the softness of the lips, the power of Adena’s desire, she was high on the memory of her own arousal. Not straight, nope.  
  
Kat looked at her phone again, pensively keeping her fingers just above the keyboard. She could not trust her perception but she could trust her body. She realized she didn’t know what she got herself into but she wanted to find that out and there was no way she could do that by running or texting. She buzzed Adena’s apartment.  
  
“Kat, you can’t run every time!”  
  
Adena’s face was an open book now. Kat could read how she didn’t want to go to Paris, how disappointed she was with herself for hurting Coco, ashamed for cheating on her. Kat felt sorry for her anger downstairs. Adena was no more selfish than Kat was herself. She looked at the human in front of her and felt the strongest urge to kiss her when she realized that she was, in fact, kissing her. Kat’s hands were brushing through Adena’s hair, her insides pirouetting, her heart in free fall. She moved back a bit and glanced at Adena who, though as vulnerable as before, had a spark in her eyes. Adena pushed Kat against the wall and kissed her hungrily. Kat’s fingers danced under Adena’s shirt and the soft bare skin innervated Kat’s whole body. She bit her lower lip. Feeling slightly embarrassed at her earlier immature behavior, Kat looked at Adena.  
  
“I’m sorry. I’ll stay if you stay.”


	2. Staying

Kat turned on her left side and forked Adena who was lying in post-coital peace. Kat gently caressed Adena's collarbone with the tips of her fingers, while holding her gaze.  
  
“I still have to fly out tonight.”  
“Oh?”  
“Everyone deserves closure, Kat.”  
  
It stings. Kat’s first instinct to move away is stopped by Adena’s strong grasp.  
  
“I’m coming back to you. I promise.”


End file.
